Hit That Beat!
by The Ghostly Strawberry
Summary: AU Yaoi Shizaya/Masado. Shizuo "Shizzy" and Izaya "Izzy" are a famous J-Pop duet. When their manager Tom Tanaka convinces them to form a boy band they end up working with Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida, two young artists new to showbiz.


**Author's Note: This is just a prologue. Trust me, it gets longer in the future chapters. I'm yet not sure if I want them to do covers of popular J-Pop songs or make up my own lyrics. Masaomi and Mikado are eighteen years old in this story and Shizuo and Izaya still have a rivalry towards one another. Enjoy! **

**Third Person Omniscient – Welcome to the Crew**

Droplets of rain cascaded on the black limo that was driving towards the Ikebukuro Inn. Izaya was leaning against the door resting his chin on his hand looking out the window with a thoughtful gaze. Izaya Orihara was his real name, but his fans referred to him as "Izzy". He had gotten famous along with his partner Shizuo Heiwajima, or "Shizzy", for singing a duet. They did a cover for "Renai Circulation", a song that Shizuo promised that he would never sing in a million years, but had to anyways. Remembering him suck up his pride and sound like he's reading the diary of a shojo manga heroine was too much for Izaya and he burst into giggles at the memory. His laughter ended when he turned over and notices his partner half awake. His blonde hair drooped over his face and from the angle he was in, you could see the handsome features of his chin. His lips were parted slightly, which Izaya thought was adorable. Shizuo was always annoyed with him and there was not a single moment they had where he threatened him over the little things he did whereas Izaya would respond with that annoyingly justified sense of confidence and coolness. Let's face it, it was how their universe balanced- being one man's Yin to the other's Yang. Izaya didn't notice that he was quietly crawling towards Shizuo up until this moment. Without thinking, Izaya pressed his lips against the sleeping pop star.

It was silent and there was no action going on but just the feeling of their lips touching was enough for Izaya to feel his chest well up with hyper butterflies.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shizuo screamed in Izaya's face. The smell of nicotine hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Well it appears that Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Izaya smirked at a snarling Shizuo. His angry noises could be such a turn on sometimes… Izaya blinked. Wait, what? The noises he made where obnoxious and he should've brought a small bottle of Scope if he was going to smoke today. Izaya's smile faded awkwardly as he removed himself from on top of Shizuo's lap and seated himself next to him.

"You know you're a real creep sometimes. Plus, judging by the outfit you've got the whole 'Sleeping Beauty' thing backwards," Shizuo barked and reached into his white pockets for another cigarette. Tonight, they were no longer Izaya and Shizuo or Izzy and Shizzy on stage. They were Hibiya, the spoiled arrogant prince who's actually nothing without his Delic, the sexy playboy. Shizuo was going to have to have a talk with Tom about these stupid characters that they had to act while performing.

"It's symbolic," was Tom's response the last time he confronted him. That was when they were Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi. The song was actually symbolic since it was about complete opposites falling for one another. The song they performed tonight were about how only ones lover can see right through their cockiness and facades and accepting each other for their flaws. Love songs seem to be the shit nowadays. He looked over at Izaya who had his chin on his hand as he looked out the window the same way he did before.

"What, not gonna bug me anymore?" he grumbled.

"They're cute…" was all he said. Shizuo raised his eyebrow and looked back at the large screen showing a smiling blonde boy with his arm wrapped around a nervous looking raven-haired boy. Underneath in wording was the title B3$T FRI3ND$. Shizuo only rolled his eyes. Replacing letters with numbers and symbols was also the shit.

"I think their names are Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida…" Izaya continued, "They're only eighteen and I believe they graduated from Raira Academy and set out to become famous idols soon after. Shizuo stared at him in suspicion.

"And you know this how?"

"I know the 411 on _everything_ Shizu-chan. Plus, I saw them in a Lotte's Fits gum commercial."

"What the hell did I tell you about callin' me 'Shizu-chan'?! Get your ass over here!" Shizuo reached forward and tried to wrap his hands around Izaya's throat but the flea was far too agile. He was able to pin him down on the car seats. Izaya wiggled, for his hands were pinned right above his head. Shizuo was about to come in for the kill when they heard their door open. It was Tom, standing there looking at what appears to be implied foreplay.

"Damn, you two couldn't wait that long?" Tom asked, half chuckling. Shizuo gritted his teeth up until he thought they would shatter like glass. He and Tom have been friends throughout middle school so he should know good and well that he would never touch that smug ass bastard.

"Tom, don't get me started…" Shizuo warned as he left the car. Izaya, now free, followed behind shaking his aching wrists. The two men looked over and saw two young boys. One had black hair and innocent blue eyes, he looked around nervously. The other looked more confident, blonde hair, eager grin on his face and mischievous brown eyes. Each were wearing a large set of customized headphones around their necks.

"Shizzy, Izzy these young gentlemen are-"

"Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida, got it," Izaya winked at Masaomi. Masaomi's smile faded and he pouted slightly at the older man's attitude.

"So why are these kids here?" Shizuo puffed his cigarette. Tom only smiled sheepishly. Mikado was fiddling with his man purse or handbag as they call it. Masaomi's grin returned and Izaya smirked and arched his eyebrows at Shizuo as if he was the stupidest person alive. Then it hit him- they were becoming a boy band.


End file.
